The Best Gift Ever
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: During their frist Christmas at the Palm Woods, James gives Carlos an unexpected gift. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**P.S. In this story, James is wearing the same outfit he was wearing in Big Time Sneakers. :) **

**And I would like to thank waterwicca for letting me borrow a few lines from the first chapter of her story 'For the Lovers of Jagan'. The lines are hers and I give her full credit for them; I just borrowed them. :D And I would like to thank BTRlover17 for helping me with some of the dirty-talk lines! THANKS, GUYS! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**The Best Gift Ever**

It was Christmas at the Palm Woods. It was the first Christmas the guys of Big Time Rush were spending there and it was wonderful. All the kids in the Palm Woods school were having their annual Christmas party out by the pool. It was so beautiful. There was a big, brightly-decorated tree in the corner, garlands of greenery adorned the doors and the edges of the pool, there was a refreshment table, and small piles of fake snow dotted the stone floor. The Jennifers made their dramatic entrance, wearing skimpy Santa costumes, and there were a few people sitting around the fire pit, sipping at mugs of hot cocoa. Kendall and Jo were sitting together on one of the lounge chairs, and Logan and Camille were getting themselves a glass of punch at the refreshment table. Carlos, however, was standing in the corner by himself, sipping at his punch and watching the happy couples walking here and there. Despite the happy atmosphere, he felt sad. He was alone. Kendall had Jo, Logan had Camille, and James was God-knows-where more than likely swarmed by girls. He wished he had someone to be happy with.

As he took another sip of his punch, he felt his phone vibrating against his leg, signaling that he had a text. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he read the text. It was from James.

_'Come up to the apartment. I have a present for you.' _

Carlos was intrigued and slightly confused by this. They had already exchanged presents this morning in the apartment. His mind racing for an answer, Carlos put his phone in his pocket and set his punch down on the corner of the table and made his way to the elevators. He took the elevator to the second floor, and walked down the hall to the door of apartment 2J. Opening the door, he saw that all the lights were off. The only light in the room was a slight moonlight streaming in from the big windows, and the brightly-lit tree in the corner, which gave off a nice, cheery glow. He walked forward into the living room and was about to call out for James when he saw him sitting under the tree with a red bow adorning his chest. Oh, he looked so gorgeous sitting there. The light from the tree seemed to make his creamy skin glow beautifully, and it seemed to twinkle in his perfect brown eyes.

"J-James?" Carlos asked, confused.

James smiled when he saw him.

"Hey." he said, "You get my text?"

"Yeah." Carlos said, "You said you had a present for me?"

"I do." James said, getting up, "Come here."

Carlos timidly walked forward, not knowing what was going on. James reached out and took Carlos' hands into his own. By now, Carlos was really confused. The gesture was unexpected, but something about the way James held his hands told him that it was okay. There was a certain gentleness in his touch that just made Carlos completely comfortable and he felt...like he belonged.

"I have something to tell you." James began.

Carlos nodded slightly, signalling him to continue.

"I love you, Carlos." James said, "I've always loved you. You mean more to me than anything. Every time I see you or hear your name, my heart flutters. You're just the most amazing, beautiful person in the world. I love you so much."

Carlos felt his heart still for a split second. Could it be? Was this happening? He'd always had very strong feelings for James, but he never told anyone. Not even his three closest friends. He didn't want anyone to think he was weird or reject him. But now, James was making his Christmas wish come true.

"Y-you do?" Carlos asked when he could find his voice.

"Yes." James said, giving Carlos' hands a gentle squeeze.

Carlos let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and he threw his arms around James' neck, smiling from ear-to-ear. James was surprised by the sudden hug, but he smiled and returned the hug, wrapping his arms securely but gently around Carlos' smaller body.

"I guess this means you love me, too?" he asked.

"Yes!" Carlos cried, feeling tears of joy spilling down his cheeks.

He sniffled and James gently pulled him away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Carlos said, wiping at his tears with the sleeve of his orange-and-brown hoodie, "I'm just so happy."

James smiled and tenderly wiped away the rest of his tears.

"What, um...what's the bow for?" Carlos asked, motioning to the bow on James' chest.

"I'm your present." James explained, "I put the bow on my chest because I'm giving my heart to you."

Carlos smiled and tenderly removed the bow, cradling it in his hands.

"I'll treasure it forever. I'll take extra care of it, and I promise I'll never break it." he said, speaking as though he were actually holding James' heart.

James was touched by this. He smiled and reached up, carefully cradling Carlos' cheek in his hand. He stared passionately into his eyes and gently stroked along his cheek with his thumb. God, Carlos was so beautiful! The lights from the tree seemed to sparkle in his eyes and make him glow. Without even thinking, James leaned forward slowly and lightly brushed their lips together, as if asking permission before he went further. Carlos closed the gap between them and their lips connected softly. They sighed and melted into the kiss. It was so passionate and intimate, it touched their hearts. Carlos felt James lightly teasing his tongue at his lips, begging for access to his mouth. Access was granted and their tongues clashed with an electrifying sensation. Carlos reached up and wrapped his arms around James' neck, pulling him closer. Sighing with pleasure, James let his hands rest on either of Carlos' sides, just above his hips.

The kiss lasted several seconds before they had to pull away in need of air. They pulled away, gasping softly, their warm breath tickling their faces.

"You wanna go unwrap your present?" James asked in a breathy, passionate voice.

Carlos soon caught on and he smiled, pulling James in for another kiss and practically leaping into his arms. James caught him and held him easily in his strong arms as Carlos wrapped his legs around his waist. He moaned into the kiss and headed for their bedroom down the hall. They were kissing heatedly the whole time, their excitement growing. They reached their room, which was the first one on the left, and James kicked the door shut as they entered. He walked over and gently lay Carlos down on the soft mattress of one of the two twin-sized beds. They parted the kiss briefly to catch their breath. James, who had crawled up onto the bed and was laying between Carlos' legs, leaned up, gasping. The sight of Carlos laying beneath him, gasping and all flustered was so hot. It made his heart race and his groin grow hot.

"Mmmm, you're so hot." he moaned, leaning down and kissing Carlos heatedly again.

Carlos moaned in response and he ran his fingers through James' perfect brown hair. He tightened the grip of his legs around James' waist as he felt himself swell in his jeans. James ran his hands down along Carlos' body and gripped his hips, holding him in place as he shifted their hips together. This earned a long moan from Carlos, who was getting _very _excited. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, and finally it was coming true.

"Mmmm! James!" Carlos moaned loudly when James roughly pressed his palm into his bulge.

"Mmm, you're so hard, Carlos." James moaned, rubbing Carlos through his jeans, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to do me hard." Carlos moaned, "I want you to push your cock so hard up into me that I scream."

James moaned at Carlos' sexy words, which put some very hot images in his head, turning him on even more.

"Let's get rid of these clothes." he said, leaning up on his knees.

He wasted no time in pulling Carlos' hoodie and t-shirt up over his head and tossing them to the floor. He then undid Carlos' jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. He felt his arousal twitch when he saw Carlos naked for the first time. He was absolutely gorgeous. His caramel skin looked so soft and kissable. And his thick, hard member arched out proudly from his body.

"H-hurry up." Carlos gasped, squirming a little.

Smiling sexily, James pulled his t-shirt over his head and wasted no time in removing his jeans and underwear. Carlos felt himself throb with need. Mmm, James was so _thick_. James crawled back on top of Carlos, grinding down hard into him. This drew a loud moan from them both.

"This is gonna be fun." James moaned, smiling seductively down at Carlos.

The sexy/seductive sound in James' voice just drove Carlos insane. He reached up and ran his hands slowly down over James' firm, smooth chest.

"Is there...any fantasy or something...that you might want to try?" he asked, excited to see what James would say.

James stilled his motions at Carlos' words. He'd wanted to hear Carlos say that for so long. He did have one fantasy in particular that always made him cum.

"Oh, you're just amazing." James said, "Get on your hands and knees."

Smiling sexily, Carlos shifted out from under James and he got on all-fours, facing the foot of the bed. He looked back and saw James reach over into the nightstand, retrieving something from the top drawer.

"I'm gonna get you ready." James said, turning back to face him, "Spread your legs."

Almost trembling with excitement, Carlos did as he was told and he spread his legs as wide apart as he could. James felt himself throb at this sight. In this position, he had a perfect view of Carlos' virgin hole. With trembling hands, he opened the small bottle of lube in his hand and got some on his fingers. He set it aside and scooted forward closer to Carlos. Carlos jumped slightly when he felt James tracing his fingers around his opening, the cool lube coming into contact with his hot flesh. He'd never been touched here before and it felt so good. A soft gasp escaped his lips when James pushed two fingers inside him. It didn't exactly hurt; it was just a little uncomfortable at first. James thrust his fingers in and out of him, getting him used to the feeling before he added a third. This time, Carlos felt a small flash of pain, but is wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Just relax." James whispered, rubbing Carlos' back gently.

Carlos breathed deeply and forced himself to relax against the intrusion. James moaned and wrapped his free hand around his cock, desperately wanting it to receive the attention his fingers were getting inside the boy's tight body.

"Are you ready for me, Carlos?" he asked, almost begging.

"Y-yes." Carlos gasped, thrusting back against the fingers.

James pulled his fingers out of Carlos, which caused him to whimper with loss. But he knew what was fixing to come and he was so excited. His hole gaped with need as James slicked himself thoroughly with the lube.

"I'm gonna push in now." he moaned, setting the lube aside again.

Carlos nodded and almost trembled with excitement. James placed his hands on Carlos' backside and gently spread his hips apart so he could watch his cock enter the tight hole. He positioned the head of his throbbing cock at Carlos' gaping hole and pushed in slowly. Carlos gasped as he was stretched by James' thickness.

"Relax." James whispered, placing a light kiss to Carlos' back.

A pained gasp escaped Carlos' lips as he engulfed James' entire seven inches. It hurt because this was his first time and James was so big, but at the same time, it felt so good. Gripping the sheet in his fists, he forced himself to relax around James. James groaned in pleasure as he was surrounded by the boy's tight heat. This was exactly how it always was in his fantasies. Only this was a thousand times better. He could actually feel Carlos now. It was incredible. He gasped and rocked his hips gently, making Carlos sigh in pleasure.

"Do it _hard_, James." Carlos moaned, "I want it so bad."

James groaned at Carlos' eagerness and he slowly pulled out until only the head of his member was left inside Carlos. He then slammed forward with all he had, making them both cry out in pleasure and almost loose their composure. It was the most incredible thing either of them had ever felt.

"Please, James! Please, do it hard!" Carlos moaned, thrusting back onto the pounding boy behind him.

James planted his knees firmly on the bed, parting them slightly to give him the needed leverage. He gripped Carlos hips firmly and pounded into him hard and fast. The only sounds the filled the room were their constant sighs and groans of passion. Carlos rocked his body against James', gasping in intense pleasure. Being stretched and filled by something so big was an entirely new feeling to him.

"Mmm, tell me Carlos, does it feel good?" James moaned, "Tell me how good it feels."

A moan escaped Carlos' lips as James enunciated his words with a rough thrust.

"Ugh, James!" he moaned, "You have the most perfect cock in the world. It's so big and thick. I just love having it in me. It stretches me so perfectly. It feels so huge when you're thrusting inside me. It fees so good!"

A pleasured smile crossed James' face as these passion-filled words poured from Carlos' mouth. It turned him on so much to know that he was pleasuring Carlos so intensely. Judging by the way Carlos' muscles were constantly tightening and clenching around him told him that Carlos was being _very _satisfied.

"Oh, Carlos you're so tight, no matter how much I stretch you, you're so perfectly tight. I love how your insides feel when I shove my hard cock in, over and over again." James moaned, shoving himself in as hard as possible.

A pleasured whimper escaped Carlos' lips. He was so close to cumming, he just knew it. He needed to cum with James inside him. The way James was gripping his hips so firmly was so arousing. There would surely be bruises there in the morning, but he didn't care. It would show that James had marked him as his own.

James shuddered in pleasure as he felt his orgasm just around the corner.

"You gonna cum?" Carlos asked, looking back at him.

James gasped and nodded.

"Cum with me, Carlos." he moaned.

As if Carlos had a choice. He was about to explode(quite literally). James must have sensed this because he gripped Carlos' hips harder and thrusted hard at a new angle. His painfully-hard cock hit Carlos' sweet spot perfectly. This caused Carlos to cry out in extreme pleasure and impale himself back onto James. With a few more well-placed thrusts, they found themselves tumbling over the edge into utter and complete ecstasy. Their cries of passion lofted over the audible caroling coming from down at the pool, and every muscle in their bodies tensed up and they were unable to move as their orgasm seized them. James buried his cock as deeply inside Carlos as possible and he cried out in ecstasy, spilling his hot seed deep inside him. A pleasured whimper escaped Carlos' lips as James' cum flooded his insides. To help Carlos along, James reached around and jacked him off roughly. This definitely did the trick, and Carlos came forcefully, thrusting hard into James' hand.

As the euphoric feeling slowly ebbed away, they collapsed onto the bed, James laying on top of Carlos. Their chests heaved as if they'd just run a mile. Carlos felt his own warm cum against his abdomen(as he'd collapsed into it), and James was still buried deep inside his well-stretched hole. After a few minutes, James gained his strength back and he rolled over off Carlos, pulling his softening member out of him. Carlos shifted so he was laying cuddled into James' side. James turned over to face him and wrapped his arms gently around him.

"That was so incredible." Carlos breathed.

"Yeah." James breathed, holding him perfectly.

Carlos was so happy. Now he had someone to love and to hold him. This was definitely the best gift ever.

"Hey, Carlos." James said.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked.

"Merry Christmas."

**A/N: **I REALLY hope you like this! :D *huggles* **PLEASE R&R! :D **


End file.
